Dealing
by weirdgirl42
Summary: Sixth in the "Waiting" series. What will Cullen do when he finds out about Booth and Brennan?


_Author's Note: This is the 7__th__ story in the "Waiting Series." Follows directly after "Changing." You should probably read those first. Enjoy!_

**Dealing**

"So let me see if I have this right," Cullen said. "You have been sleeping with your bones squint for almost four months?"

"Yes Sir," Booth replied from the chair on the other side of Cullen's desk.

"And this week-long vacation to Hawaii was, in reality, a romantic getaway for the two of you?"

"Yes Sir."

Cullen leaned back in his chair. "Should we go through all the reasons this situation is dangerous and stupid or do you want to say anything in your defense?"

"Sir, our relationship has in no way affected our work. We have the last four months to prove that. And I'm sure the FBI would agree that out partnership has been and continues to be one of the most successful."

Cullen studied his agent. Then he ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Booth. Why couldn't you have gotten your jollies with a woman who wasn't your partner?"

Booth felt his fists tighten involuntarily. "With all due respect Director, she isn't some fling or just a way to release tension. We're together. It's serious and it's important. I know we've put you in a difficult position but I think we've more than proved we can still work together. I don't think it's in the best interest of the bureau to split us up."

"Oh really? Tell me how that works? Because I know you're a good agent Booth. But so are a lot of other guys. You two broke FBI regulations by becoming sexually involved."

"She's not an agent. There's nothing that says we can't be together."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your technicalities. Give me one good reason not to reassign your ass. Brennan's the one we need, not you."

Booth tried not to smirk. "Again, with all due respect Sir, Dr. Brennan won't work with another partner."

"It's my understanding that Dr. Brennan will do what the Jeffersonian tells her to do. And you better believe that the Jeffersonian will do what we tell it to do."

"Sir, my partner is one of the only forensic anthropologists in the world. She's the best, and the people at the Jeffersonian know that. They have a vested interest in keeping her there. If they tried to force her to do something she didn't want to, you don't think she could find another job?"

Cullen's eyes went wide at Booth's near impertinence.

"Plus," Booth added, he figured he'd come this far he might as go for broke, "she's a world famous author with another book in the works. Do you really think she even needs a job?"

Cullen's mouth opened and closed several times. Eventually he took a breath and leaned forward. "So that's how it's gonna be?"

"I'm afraid so Sir."

"And what exactly am I supposed to tell the Director?"

Booth smiled. "Tell him I've been in love with her from the beginning and it hasn't been a problem yet. Tell him we make each other better investigators and better people. And tell him that a bureau shrink not only said we should stay together despite our emotional connection, but couldn't figure out that we had become involved."

The deputy director sighed and stood. "Go wait in your office. I'll call you when we've reached a decision."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So let me see if I have this right?" Angela said from her seat next to Brennan on Brennan's office couch. "You and Booth have been dating?"

"Yes."

"Since his birthday?"

"Yes."

"And last week…"

"We went to Hawaii…together."

"And you love him?"

"Yes I do."

Angela sat back against the arm of the couch. For a few minutes she silently observed her friend. Brennan was tan and relaxed. Now that Angela thought about it, she had noticed some changes in the doctor's behavior recently. Brennan smiled more, especially when Booth was around. She left the office at semi-reasonable times. It was beginning to make more sense.

"Ang?" Brennan's voice brought Angela out of her thoughts. "Are you upset that I didn't tell you?"

Angela smiled and put her hand on Brennan's arm. "A little bit. Mostly I'm just happy for you guys. And I'm a little disappointed that none of us figured it out."

"We've been careful. We wanted to delay the eventual break-up of our partnership and the only way to do that was keep our relationship a secret. But I did want to tell you."

"I understand. Do you really think the FBI is going to break you guys up?"

"I suspect that will be the outcome, yes. Booth is meeting with Cullen this morning."

Angela couldn't stop the grin. "Do you call him Booth in bed too?"

To Angela's surprise, Brennan actually blushed a little. "Sometimes. Though he does tend to respond very amorously when I use his given name."

They both laughed and Brennan felt a certain sense of relief that her friend finally knew. She'd missed being able to talk to Angela about her love life. It was familiar and at the same time very new. After a few moments however, she sobered.

"Angela there's something I should tell you."

"What?"

"If they reassign Booth and the Jeffersonian tries to make me work with another agent I…I'm…"

"You're leaving." A look of understanding passed over Angela's face.

"Yes."

Angela let out a breath, "Wow. You really do care about him."

Brennan didn't reply, there was no need to.

"Well before I start planning your quitting party maybe we should wait to see what the FBI says."

"The FBI says that we're too successful to lose," came Booth's voice from the doorway. Both women turned towards him and jumped to their feet.

"You mean?" Angela began.

"Yup. They're keeping us together." Booth's smile was so wide it seemed as though it might spill off his face.

Brennan moved towards him, "Are you joking?"

Booth shook his head. "There are a couple of conditions."

"Such as?" Brennan asked.

"Well for starters I'm suspended for two weeks."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "What? Why? What does that accomplish?"

Booth shook his head, trying to brush it off. "It's just so that they can show me they're still in charge. Slap on the wrist for finding a loophole in regulations."

"Asserting their dominance?" Brennan concluded.

"Exactly."

"So you get another two weeks off?" Angela said.

"Yup! And since it coincides with Parker's spring break I'm not all that broken up about it."

"What are the other conditions?" Brennan asked.

"Nothing too bad. They maintain the right to break us up if our relationship every becomes a problem."

"Which it won't," Angela said.

Booth and Brennan turned to her and she just shrugged. "It's true."

"It doesn't sound like anything is unreasonable," Brennan told him.

Booth's head dropped so that his chin was resting against his chest. "We also have to keep seeing Sweets every week. And they're going to tell him that we've been lying for four months."

Angela laughed out loud. "Oh that is going to be fun to see." At the glares she got in response she raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's my cue to leave. See you later lovebirds." And with that she slid past them back towards her own office.

Brennan turned and put a hand to Booth's face. "We get to stay together Bones. That's got to be worth having to see Dr. Sweets."

Booth kissed her palm, relishing the first real affection they'd shown in the Jeffersonian since becoming involved. "It is absolutely worth it." They stayed like that for several moments before he spoke again. "I don't suppose I could convince you to take another two weeks off too?"

"I can't Booth."

He smiled gently in understanding.

"However, since we won't have a case to work on, I might be persuaded to leave early some days and maybe take a weekend off."

"Parker wants to try the batting cages next."

"Sounds like fun. You know if you want, you can hang in my apartment some of the time. My TV is now better than yours."

Now Booth gave her a full on charm smile. "Sounds like a plan Partner."

**The End**

_Okay gang. There will be one more story in this series taking place a year later. Please review and I'll try to get it up as quickly as I can. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
